


Falling in love

by FlamboyantMess



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, John doesn't get it, John is an idiot, M/M, Sherlock Is Bad At Flirting, Sherlock Loves John, Sherlock is a doofus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamboyantMess/pseuds/FlamboyantMess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock tells John he loves him. In his normal, Sherlockian way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling in love

Falling In Love

Johnlock

 

It was a normal summer day in London. The humidity keeping Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson hauled up in their small shared flat.

John opened the fridge but immediately pulled back and closed it. A disgusted look graced his face.

"Really Sherlock? I told you to get rid of the thumbs!" John scolded the brunette in the living room.

"It's for an experiment." Sherlock retorted without looking up from his laptop, or, Johns laptop.

John continued to work in the kitchen until Sherlock spoke again.

"John?"

"Yes Sherlock?"

"I love you." Sherlock said, no inclination in his dead toned voice.

"I uh, I." John stuttered, shocked as he looked at Sherlock, noticing he hadn't even looked up at John when he said that, Johns mouth formed a straight line and he sighed through his nose. He began to walk towards his bedroom, patting Sherlock on the head as he passed and saying.

"Okay Sherlock. I love you too."


End file.
